Timeline
= Before The Battle of Yavin = 60 BBY * The Millennium Falcon is constructed over Corellia. * The Corellian Security Force, or CorSec, is formed on Corellia. * Nejaa Halcyon becomes a Jedi Knight. * The Mandalorian Civil War begins. * Jaster Mereel becomes Mandalore. * Saun Dann is born. * Raith Sienar is born. * Bib Fortuna is born. 59 BBY * Nejaa Halcyon and Scerra have a secret wedding on Corellia. * Qui-Gon Jinn's first apprentice passes the Trials and becomes a Jedi Knight. Qui-Gon becomes a Jedi Master and takes Xanatos as his second Padawan learner. * Shaak Ti is born on Shili. * Quinlan Vos is born on Kiffu. 58 BBY * Jango Fett is orphaned when his family of simple farmers is murdered by the Mandalorian Death Watch. He is picked up by former Journeyman Protector Jaster Mereel. * Jabba Desilijic Tiure is sent to Tatooine to represent the Desilijic Clan. * Mace Windu is sent to Hurikane to negotiate with the insectoid-rock humanoids. He makes peace with them and receives purple Hurrikaine crystals that he uses to build his lightsaber. * Darsha Assant is born on Alderaan. * The Yinchorri gain representation in the Galactic Senate. * Jacaafr Hekan is born on Anzat. 57 BBY * The Yinchorri join the Galactic Republic. * Bruck Chun is born on Telos IV. * Gilad Pellaeon is born on Corellia. * Nield is born on Melida/Daan. * Cerasi is born on Melida/Daan. * Obi-Wan Kenobi is born on an unknown planet. 56 BBY * Obi-Wan Kenobi begins training in the Jedi Temple under Master Yoda. * Nerra Ziveri turns control of the Jedi academy on Cularin to Lanius Qel-Bertuk and disappears. 55 BBY * The Fifth Galactic Games are held. * The Neimoidians become the leaders of the Trade Federation. * Siri Tachi is born on an unknown planet. * Bant Eerin is born on Dac. 54 BBY * Darth Maul is born on Iridonia. * Joclad Danva is born. 53 BBY * Xanatos leaves the Jedi Order after Qui-Gon Jinn is forced to kill the boy's father, Crion, on Telos IV. * The opera, The Brief Reign of Future Wraiths, leaves Coruscant to tour the galaxy. * Padawan Jorus C'baoth attends Mirnic University. * Bossk is born on Trandosha. * Aurra Sing is born on Nar Shaddaa. 52 BBY * Palpatine's predecessor, Vidar Kim, is assassinated on Coruscant. * Palpatine is elected to the Galactic Senate as Senator of Naboo and the Chommell Sector. * Oppo Rancisis begins teaching at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. * The Galactic Correctional Authority is formed, and establishes prisons on several worlds including Oovo IV. * Jaster Mereel is killed at the Battle of Korda 6. * Jango Fett becomes leader of the Mandalorians. * Jedi Master Dooku mediates an end to the Sevarcos Dispute. * Jocasta Nu steps down from the Jedi Council. * Jar Jar Binks is born on Naboo. * Garm Bel Iblis is born on Corellia. * Bolabo Hujaan is born on Sullust. * Gaen Drommel is born on Oplovis. * V-Davi is born on Kegan. * The Twi'lek twins Tann Gella and Ann Gella are born on Ryloth. * Zam Wesell is born on Zolan. 51 BBY * Jorus C'baoth begins his service as the personal advisor to Senator Palpatine of Naboo. * The Dark Woman brings Aurra Sing to Coruscant for Jedi training. * Silya Shessaun is born on Thesme. 50 BBY * Galladinium founds Galladinium's Galactic Imports on Lenthalis. * The Moddell sector joins the Galactic Republic. * Salt is introduced to the Arcona. * Annaj joins the Galactic Republic and becomes the Moddell Sector capital. * Young Anomids develop a nonconformist subculture. * Galactic Republic scouts discover Bosph and the Bosph species. * The Galactic Republic makes first contact with the Eloms. * Quarg and his pirates are exiled from the Korteen Belt to Drexel II. * The Arkanian Revolution is fought over the re-engineering of the Yaka. * Jorj Car'das is born on Corellia. * Charal is born on Dathomir. * Airen Cracken is born on Contruum. * Roblio Darté is born. * Gorm the Dissolver is born. * Valin Halcyon/Hal Horn is born on Corellia. * Owen Lars is born on Ator. * Schennt is born on Corulag. * Sola Naberrie is born on Naboo. * Sayer Mon Neela is born. 49 BBY * Lorana Jinzler is born on Coruscant. * Breha Organa is born on Alderaan. * Rorworr is born on Kashyyyk. * Deel Surool is born on Ryloth. * Sylvn is born on Cerea. * Pter Thanas is born. 48 BBY * Arani Korden is born on Naboo. * Beru Whitesun is born on Tatooine. * Mon Mothma is born on Chandrila. * Aayla Secura is born on Ryloth. * Toba is born on Naboo. * Maximilian Veers is born on an unknown planet. 47 BBY * Sharad Hett leaves the Jedi Temple. * A'Sharad Hett is born on Tatooine. * Sia-Lan Wezz is born. 46 BBY * Padmé Amidala (Padmé Naberrie) is born to Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie on Naboo. * Garven Dreis is born on Virujansi. 45 BBY * The Katana fleet is lost. * Qui-Gon Jinn chooses a young Obi-Wan Kenobi as his Padawan. * Byss is first charted by the Galactic Republic. * Veruna becomes King of Naboo. * Raymus Antilles is born on Alderaan. * Brandei is born on Mantooine. * Dormé is born on Naboo. 44 BBY * Xanatos commits suicide on Telos IV by jumping into a pool of acid, rather than be captured by his former master, Qui-Gon Jinn. * The Stark Hyperspace War. * Tyvokka is killed by Trade Federation droids. * Plo Koon joins the Jedi Council. * Kol Huro Unrest. * Ackbar is born on Dac. * Tap-Nar-Pal is born on Cerea. 43 BBY * The planet of Kegan ends its thirty year isolation. * Durnar is born. * Dean Jinzler is born on Coruscant. * Ferus Olin is born. * Xeltek is born. * Darth Plagueis is killed, and his apprentice, Darth Sidious becomes the new Dark Lord of the Sith. 42 BBY * T'Bolton is born on Lorrd. * Omo Bouri dies. 41 BBY * Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One who will bring balance to the Force, is born to a slave named Shmi Skywalker on an unknown world. * Jedi Master Tahl dies on New Apsolon. * Kit Fisto takes on Tahl's apprentice, Bant Eerin, as his own apprentice. * Shea Sadashassa is born on Herdessa. * Darra Thel-Tanis is born. * Kitster Banai is born on Tatooine. 40 BBY * Finis Valorum is elected Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. * Barriss Offee is born on Mirial. * Fenn Shysa is born on Mandalore. * Sien Sovv is born on Sullust. * Catarine Towani is born. * Jeremitt Towani is born. 39 BBY * Shmi and Anakin Skywalker come to live on Tatooine when they are purchased by Gardulla the Hutt. However, the Hutt ultimately loses her prize to a junk dealer named Watto. * The Galactic Republic makes its first known survey of the swamp world, Dagobah. * Firmus Piett is born on Axxila. 38 BBY * A Galactic Republic survey team crash-lands on Dagobah and begins a one-way battle to survive. * Professor Murk Lundi takes a sabbatical to scour Kodai for a lost Sith Holocron. * Wald is born on Tatooine. * Diric Wessiri is born. * Narro Sienar dies when his starship is destroyed near Dantooine. 37 BBY * The Yam'rii are enslaved. * Liberal revolution on Pergitor. * Tour Aryon is born on Treylon II. * Bene is born. * Dama Montalvo is born on Alderaan. * Naat Reath is born. * Orman Tagge is born on Tepasi. 36 BBY * Finis Valorum is re-elected Supreme Chancellor. * The Yam'rii uprising. * Nenevanth Tion is born on Lianna. * Horton Salm is born. * Cassio Tagge is born on Tepasi. * Ahsoka Tano is born on Shili. 35 BBY * The Great Resynchronization occurs, in an attempt to harmonize different Galactic calendars. * Padmé Naberrie is made an Apprentice Legislator. * Jedgar is born. 34 BBY * The Mandalorians are destroyed by a Jedi task force led by Count Dooku in the Battle of Galidraan. Jango Fett is the only survivor. * Mandalorian Myles dies on Galidraan. * Anakin Skywalker begins to build C-3PO out of the pieces of several broken protocol droids. 33 BBY * The Yinchorri Uprising begins. * Ki-Adi-Mundi joins the Jedi Council. * In response to a wave of Nebula Front attacks, the Galactic Senate grants the Trade Federation the right to arm its ships, in return for trade route taxation. * Eriadu Trade Summit. * Padmé Amidala becomes Princess of Theed. * Republic exploration ship Pathfinder III rediscovers Yashuvhu. 32 BBY - The Blockade of Naboo * Padmé Amidala, former Princess of Theed, is elected Queen of Naboo. * The Invasion of Naboo * The Trade Federation, under the influence of Darth Sidious, blockades, and eventually invades, Naboo at the behest of the Dark Lord of the Sith. * Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn free Queen Amidala along with her political entourage and personal security force. * R2-D2 an astromech droid aboard the Queen's Yacht repairs the shield generator in the midst of danger while the ship attempts to escape the blockade. After the ship eludes the trade federation and lands on the remote world Tatooine, R2-D2 begins a longstanding relationship with the protocol droid C-3PO built by Anakin Skywalker. * Anakin Skywalker is discovered by Qui-Gon Jinn on the planet Tatooine. Qui-Gon wins Anakin's freedom by betting against Anakin's owner Watto in a podrace Anakin himself participates in. * Queen Amidala returns to Naboo and ends a period of disdain between the two predominant species on the planet: Humans and Gungans. The Gungans engage the droid army while the Queen and her security force capture the leaders of the Trade Federation. In the battle, Qui-Gon Jinn is killed by Darth Maul, who, in turn, is killed by Obi-Wan Kenobi. Daultay Dofine is killed when the Droid Control Ship is destroyed. * Following the Battle of Naboo, Senator Palpatine is elected Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, replacing Finis Valorum. * Count Dooku leaves the Jedi Order and disappears, secretly joining Darth Sidious. * The creation of a secret clone army begins on Kamino, under the order placed by Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. Jango Fett a bounty hunter whose DNA is the specimen for replication, requests an unaltered clone be made for him; he names him Boba Fett. * Count Dooku murders Sifo-Dyas and becomes Darth Tyranus, the second Sith apprentice of Darth Sidious. * Kendal Ozzel is born on Carida. * The Yuuzhan Vong reach the galaxy. 31 BBY * Lando Calrissian is born. * The Nightsisters succeed in capturing a Star Temple and slaughter many Kwi. 30 BBY * Adi Gallia, Ki-Adi-Mundi and A'Sharad Hett begin the hunt for Aurra Sing. * Vergere is dispatched to investigate Zonama Sekot; she offers to go with the Yuuzhan Vong. * Kh'aris Fenn attempts a coup on the Twi'lek Clan Council. * Professor Rynalla attempts to excavate the Bracers of Najus on Leritor. * Anzati released from stasis by Aayla Secura overrun Kiffex. 29 BBY * Raith Sienar presents the original concept for the Death Star to Wilhuff Tarkin. * Han Solo is born on Corellia. * Thracia Cho-Leem leaves the Jedi Order. * Preparations begin for the Outbound Flight Project. * The Jamaane Coup occurs. 28 BBY * The Vagaari are defeated by the Chiss Ascendancy. * Chancery election; Palpatine is re-elected Supreme Chancellor. * The Colicoids take over spice processing on Nar Shaddaa. * Aayla Secura is knighted on Coruscant. * Quinlan Vos is promoted to Jedi Master on Coruscant. 27 BBY * Radnor is struck by a bioplague; the nearby Avoni attempt to conquer it. * Mon Mothma is elected Senator of Chandrila. * The Outbound Flight Project departs from Yaga Minor, but is destroyed shortly after by Mitth'raw'nuruodo. * The Sepan Civil War begins. * Reija Momen becomes administrator of the Intergalactic Communications Center. * Master Yarael Poof is slain by Ashaar Khorda while protecting Coruscant from the Infant of Shaa. * Jeridan Kerath Shepard Durin is born on Kuat. 26 BBY * Yeorg Captison is elected to the Bakuran Senate. * Maxo Vista wins the Galactic Games. 25 BBY * The Yuuzhan Vong establish an advance base on the planet Bimmiel. * The Jedi begin a campaign against the Pirates of Iridium. * Alderaanian scouts find the planet Isis, but keep it a secret. * Yaddle sacrifices herself to save the people of Mawan by using the Force to absorb a deadly chemical weapon. * Shaak Ti joins the Jedi Council, replacing Yaddle. 24 BBY * Count Dooku reappears on Raxus Prime and alleges that the Republic has become too corrupt and pushes for citizens to break from the Republic and form a new government of their own. * Granta Omega plots two assassination attempts on Palpatine and though they are averted by the Jedi, 21 Senators are killed. * Ferus Olin resigns from the Jedi Order. He eventually ends up living on the world of Bellassa where he starts a good friendship with Roan Lands. * Palpatine reaches the end of his second term as Supreme Chancellor; the passage of the Emergency Powers Act allows him to stay in office until the crisis is dealt with. * Amidala, after serving two terms as Queen, is appointed by her successor Jamillia to be Naboo's Senator. * Start of the Virgillian Civil War. * The Commerce Guild takes control of Korriban. * Ister Paddie assumes Lanus Wrede's former seat in the Galactic Senate. 23 BBY * Ludi Billane is born on Ord Thoden. * Judder Page is born on Corulag. 22.5 BBY * Battle of Antar 4. 22 BBY * The Military Creation Act and the Battle of Geonosis * Anakin Skywalker returns to his homeworld of Tatooine and meets his step brother Owen Lars and his girlfriend Beru. Shmi Skywalker is captured by the Tusken Raiders. Anakin Skywalker finds her; unfortunately it is too late and his mother dies in his arms. Driven by anger and rage, Anakin massacres the entire village of Tuskens while the Force ghost of Qui-Gon Jinn tries to stop him. * Obi-Wan Kenobi discovers that Nute Gunray has been attempting to have Padmé Amidala assassinated as revenge for the Battle of Naboo. He also discovers that separatists under the leadership of Count Dooku are forming the Confederacy of Independent Systems. * Palpatine is given emergency powers by the Senate and authorized the creation of the Grand Army of the Republic to "counter the increasing threats of the separatists." * The Clone Wars begins with the Battle of Geonosis. Mace Windu kills Jango Fett in the fighting and many Jedi are killed attempting to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi, his apprentice and Padmé Amidala. * Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala marry in secret on Naboo. * Valence Geria Tonson Dooku is born on Hapes. 22 - 19 BBY * The Clone Wars * Aayla Secura and Ylenic It'kla track down a Techno Union scientist on Corellia. * A Dark Jedi named Asajj Ventress meets Count Dooku and proclaims herself as a Sith. However after fighting with Count Dooku she understands that her power is inferior to theirs and wishes to join the Sith, so Darth Sidious and Count Dooku use her for their dark plan against Anakin Skywalker. * Wedge Antilles is born on Corellia. 19 BBY - Birth of the Empire * Birth of the Galactic Empire * The Clone Wars end, Count Dooku is killed by Anakin Skywalker during the Battle of Coruscant and General Grievous is destroyed on Utapau. Chancellor Palpatine, revealed to be the Sith Master Darth Sidious, kills Masters Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin, Agen Kolar and, with Anakin's help, Mace Windu. * Palpatine reorganizes the Galactic Republic into the Galactic Empire with himself as Emperor and Anakin Skywalker turns to the dark side of the Force and becomes Darth Vader, Palpatine's ruthless second-in-command and third apprentice. * The Great Jedi Purge is orchestrated by Sidious and Vader and almost all Jedi are hunted down and killed. * Darth Vader kills all the Separatist leaders on Mustafar. * Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa are born to Padmé Amidala on Polis Massa. Padmé Amidala dies in childbirth. Obi-Wan Kenobi, who survives the Purge, leaves Luke with Anakin's step brother Owen Lars and Leia with Bail Organa, in order to protect them from Palpatine and their father. * Mon Mothma and Bail Organa along with other senators loyal to the Galactic Republic, discuss in secret plans for a Rebellion. This initiates the Galactic Civil War. * Yoda escapes Kashyyyk. 18 BBY * The Ghorman Massacre occurs. * Jedi Master Plett turns his fortress in Plawal on Belsavis into a sanctuary for fugitives from the Emperor's Jedi purge. * Emperor Palpatine constructs the Eye of Palpatine. * Callista Ming transfers her spirit to the Eye of Palpatine's computer system. * Han Solo meets his cousin Thrackan Sal-Solo, who sells him back to Garris Shrike. * Obi-Wan Kenobi finds Ferus Olin, (a former Jedi apprentice of Siri Tachi), on Bellassa and foils an Imperial plot to mass murder the residents of Bellassa's capital city, Ussa. * Ferus Olin finds Jedi Master Garen Muln in the Crystal Caves of Ilum. * Obi-Wan Kenobi stops Inquisitor Sancor from finding information about Padmé Amidala's death on the asteroid Polis Massa. * Ferus Olin and Trever Flume find Jedi Master Fy-Tor-Ana, now going by the name of Solace, in the underlevels of Coruscant, with the help of Dexter Jettster. * Ferus Olin is captured by Imperial stormtroopers in the Jedi Temple, and then interrogated by Inquisitor Malorum. * Ferus Olin, with the help of Queen Apailana and Boss Rugor Nass, defeats Malorum and temporarily rids Naboo of its Imperial presence. * R4-G9 meets R-3PO. * In the aftermath of the Battle of Naboo, in which Apailana is assassinated, the Empire installs Kylantha as the new Queen of her people. 17 BBY * Darth Vader defeats all of the Sa Cuis clones and defeats the rebellious Dark Jedi Sheyvan in a lightsaber duel. * Darth Sidious secretly takes Jeridan Kerath Shepard Durin on as an apprentice. 16 BBY * Skee and his family flee to an unknown jungle planet during the Rodian Clan Wars. 15 BBY * The Rego Mineral Company contacts Altor 14. * The Fromm Tower Droid is created. * Marius Decimus Lennox is born on Corellia. 14 BBY * Syal Antilles runs away from home and changes her name to Wynssa Starflare. 13 BBY * The Renatasia system is re-discovered. 12 BBY * A joint Imperial/Centrality invasion force conquers the Renatasia system after a brutal conflict. 11 BBY * Maridun is discovered by the Galactic Empire; slaving and mining operations are quickly established. * Soontir Fel is blackmailed from Corellia and enlists in the Imperial Academy of Carida. * A faction of the Separatist holdouts dissolves during the Battle of Mustafar. 10 BBY * Han Solo escapes from Trader's Luck and begins life on his own, apart from Garris Shrike's band of space gypsies. * The Kamino Uprising. * Supreme Finis Valorum is born on Coruscant. 9 BBY * Following the fallout from the Battle of Kamino, the Empire begins to employ clones from different templates and non-clones into the Stormtrooper ranks. * Dash Rendar enters the Imperial Academy. * A groundquake crumbles Chadra-Fan civilization, converting those that survived into spacefaring nomads. * The HWK-290 light freighter that would become Moldy Crow is manufactured. * Sienar Fleet Systems purchases the patents and production rights to the Eta-2 Actis interceptor and Alpha-3 Nimbus V-wing from Kuat Systems Engineering. * Luke Skywalker contracts a case of Tatooine dust fever. * An entire village of settlers on Coveway is killed by the new Imperial garrison's commander. 8 BBY * Han Solo earns the nickname "Slick" from Lieutenant Badure when he safely lands a malfunctioning U-33 orbital loadlifter. * Emperor Palpatine discovers a method of transferring his consciousness into a new body in a Holocron retrieved from Jedi Master Ashka Boda. * The Mount Tantiss storehouse on Wayland completes construction. Its architects, V'Droz brothers are killed to keep it a secret. * Venthan Chassu's Selonian nudes are displayed in the Coronet City Museum of Fine Art on Corellia. * Eib sells Gryseium Incorporated to Rigis Corazon. * The Mecetti government nationalizes its key industries. * Ken is delivered to the Lost City of the Jedi. * Dradin Laxan Kilron is born on Tatooine as a slave. 7 BBY * On Falleen, two hundred thousand Falleen perish in a controlled Imperial bombardment of a city ruled by Xizor's father to quarantine the spread of a biological weapon. * Soontir Fel is assigned the 6th Squadron of the 37th Imperial Fighter Wing. * Flirry Vorru is sent to Kessel after being framed by Prince Xizor. 6 BBY * Pooja Naberrie becomes Senator of Naboo at age 20. * Loka Hask is expelled from the Imperial Academy. Han Solo graduates from the same institution. * Xizor seizes control of Black Sun. * Lando Calrissian visits Trammis III. * Captain Hoffner and Talon Karrde discover the Katana Fleet. 5 BBY * Han Solo, now in a military academy, saves Chewbacca, now a slave, and is subsequently drummed out of the Imperial Navy. Chewbacca pledges a life-debt to Han Solo and remains his partner for the next three decades. * Lando Calrissian wins the Millennium Falcon in a game of sabacc. * Kyle Katarn enters the Imperial Academy of Carida. 4 BBY * Lando Calrissian discovers the Mindharp; its accidental activation causes massive changes in the Rafa system. * Jorj Car'das's starship is commandeered by a Bpfasshi Dark Jedi. The vessel crashes on Dagobah, where Yoda kills the Dark Jedi and heals Car'das. * The Service Special blaster pistol is developed. * Slyder moves onboard the Star of Empire. * Navik the Red attempts to slaughter Greedo's family, forcing them to flee to Nar Shaddaa. 3 BBY * Gallofree Yards goes bankrupt. * Canna Omonda becomes senator of Chandrila, replacing Mon Mothma. * Lando Calrissian saves the Oswaft people. * Tavell Geen becomes Scrivinir of the Centrality. * The Rebel spy post, Ghost Base, is discovered and captured by the Galactic Empire. * The first recorded encounter with a Yarkora. * Narg is taken over by the Galactic Empire. * Tsoss Beacon constructed. 2 BBY * Bent on overthrowing Palpatine, Darth Vader unleashes a secret apprentice to hunt down and eradicate the last of the Jedi. * The apprentice, Galen Marek under orders from Vader, seek and find the opposers and secret enemies of the empire, and inspire them in creating a rebellion to confront the Empire. * The apprentice, Galen Marek sparks the Corellian Treaty which gives birth to the Rebel Alliance and returns to serving Lord Vader. * Emperor Palpatine creates the position of Grand Admiral. * Large phrikite deposits are located on Gromas 16. * The Cult of Varn is developed on Kamar. * Han Solo wins the Millennium Falcon from Lando Calrissian during a sabacc tournament on Cloud City. * Hart-and-Parn Gorra-Fiolla, Han Solo, Chewbacca and Odumin disrupted the Bonadan slave trade. Greedo befriends Anky Fremp on Nar Shaddaa. * Demetrius Zaarin becomes Grand Admiral at New Year Fete Week. * Corellian Diktat Dupas Thomree dies. * Han Solo and Chewbacca attempt a clothes legging scheme in the Cron Drift. 1 BBY * A group of Moffs led by Trachta, plot to overthrow Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader. The plot fails and almost all of the conspirators are met with unspeakable deaths. * Galen Marek finds Marius Decimus Lennox on Hapes and teaches him basic Force Powers, but does not take Marius on as his apprentice. 0 BBY * The Destruction of Alderaan and the Battle of Yavin * The Imperial Senate is disbanded, giving Palpatine absolute power. * A squad of stormtroopers kill Owen and Beru Lars, Luke Skywalker's Uncle and Aunt, leaving him without any family that he knows of. * The Death Star destroys Alderaan and Obi-Wan Kenobi is killed by Darth Vader, but his spirit lives on. * The Battle of Yavin. Luke Skywalker, with the assistance of Obi-Wan Kenobi's spirit and Han Solo, destroys the Death Star before it can destroy the Rebel base on Yavin 4. Luke Skywalker and Han Solo join the Rebel Alliance. Grand Moff Tarkin dies in the destruction of the Death Star. = After the Battle of Yavin = 0 ABY * The Super Star Destroyer Executor is launched under the command of Captain Kendal Ozzel. It is dispatched to destroy the Rebel base on Yavin. However, a miscalculation from Admiral Griff allows the Rebels to escape. 1 ABY * Imperial forces seize Bakura. 2 ABY * An Imperial force led by Darth Vader catches up to some of the Rebels on Ord Mantell. It is here that Emperor Palpatine learns the name of the Rebel who destroyed the Death Star, Luke Skywalker, but withholds this information from Darth Vader until the time is right. While on Ord Mantell, Skorr, a bounty hunter working for Jabba the Hutt, nearly captures Han Solo. * Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa discover the Kaiburr crystal (as well as Luke's first confrontation with Vader) on Mimban. * A base on Hoth is built by the Rebels. 3 ABY * Solo and Leia return to Ord Mantell and face another bounty hunter, Cypher (he too tries to capture Solo). * The Battle of Hoth and the Subjugation of Bespin * The Battle of Hoth. The Empire discovers the Alliance's secret base on Hoth and launches a successful attack on the Rebel base, with many Rebel casualties. * Admiral Ozzel is killed by Darth Vader for incompetence and Captain Firmus Piett assumes command of Vader's fleet. * Luke Skywalker discovers Yoda on Dagobah, and trains under him. When he receives disturbing visions of the future he halts his training but promises to return. * Emperor Palpatine contacts Darth Vader aboard the Super Star Destroyer Executor and reveals Luke Skywalker's parentage to Vader. Vader suddenly announces a plan to capture and convert Luke rather than kill him as originally suggested. Now taken off-guard himself, Palpatine reluctantly agrees. * Boba Fett captures Han Solo to take him to Jabba Desilijic Tiure after Solo is frozen in carbonite on Cloud City. Lando Calrissian joins the Rebel Alliance. * Darth Vader reveals to Luke Skywalker that he is his father, but Luke is uncertain whether it is true or not. * Prince Xizor is killed by Darth Vader and Black Sun collapses. 4 ABY * The Battle of Endor * Han Solo is rescued from Jabba the Hutt and Jabba is killed by Leia Organa. * Boba Fett escapes Sail Barge unscathed and heads to an unknown location. * Yoda dies and Luke Skywalker discovers that he is truly the son of Darth Vader and that Leia Organa is his sister. He passes this information on to her. * The task force sent to the Endor Moon fails to shut down the shield generator and is defeated by the added garrison of Imperial Troopers. * The Rebel Fleet is crushed, placed between the shield of the Death Star and the 2nd Imperial Fleet, while it is picked off by the superlaser and Star Destroyers. * Luke Skywalker cannot sway Darth Vader from the Dark Side, and is eventually killed by Darth Sidious' Sith Lightning. * The Imperial task force on Bakura is overrun by the Ssi-Ruuk. Lord Vader leads the Imperial response. Eventually repelling the invading Ssi-Ruuk. 6 ABY * Emperor Sidious dissolves the Rule of Two set forth by Dark Lord Bane. Darth Sidious takes on Supremo Finis Valorum and Valence Geria Tonson Dooku as apprentices. * Darth Vader takes on Marius Decimus Lennox as an apprentice, after Galen Marek tells Vader of Marius’ existence. * Galen Marek discovers Dradin Laxan Kilron on Kessel and frees the boy from the mines. He brings Dradin to Vader, who knights Galen Marek and allows him to teach Dradin basic Force powers. 7 ABY * Galen Marek, now Darth Linex, takes on Dradin Laxan Kilron as his apprentice, having spent one year teaching him basic powers. Lord Vader approves the pairing. * Nathaniel Serratus Dooku II is born on Serenno. 9 ABY * Center of Shadows is opened on Korriban as a Sith training center. It is placed under the watchful eye of Jeridan Kerath Shepard Durin, Darth Acideus. Supremo Valorum and Valence Dooku are sent there by Darth Sidious to learn the ways of the Force, along with 32 other Dark Side Adepts. * Darth Vader chooses to keep Marius away from the Academy, and therefor out of the sight of the Emperor. Darth Linex, chooses to do the same with Dradin, and the former Master and Apprentice open their own smaller private academy on Vjun within Bast Castle for Marius and Dradin. 12 ABY * The Moff Council is disbanded after yet another attempt to overthrow Palpatine and Vader is made and defeated. Instead, Palpatine begins to place Sith in charge of planets, as well as giving more power to the Imperial Governors. * The planet of Jeriadus is rediscovered in the Braxant Sector. Construction of shipyards begins. 13 ABY * The Imperial Age of Colonization begins, bringing renewed interest into exploration and mapping. * The Tempest Sector is discovered. The planet New Dawn is the only planet previously colonized. * The Imperial Armed Forces annex the Matrix Sector as the Military Annexation Zone, or MAZ. 14 ABY * Valence Geria Tonson Dooku is knighted by Lord Sidious to Darth Eclipse. Eclipse begins the machinations of creating a Church of the Dark Side. * Sith are kept out of the Inquisitor Command because Darth Sidious wants no Sith with that much power and information. They are only allowed to hold low ranks. 15 ABY * Markaro Vos is created on Kiffu. * Marius Decimus Lennox is knighted by Lord Vader to Darth Levitras. He is given a commission as Admiral in the Imperial Navy. Levitras assumes command of the MAZ Forces. 16 ABY * Supremo Valorum is knighted by Darth Acideus to Darth Aequitas. He takes a post on Coruscant, in the vast Sith libraries of Darth Sidious to further his learning and knowledge. * The Imperial Age of Colonization comes to a screeching halt when a deadly virus is found on an unnamed planet outside of the Tempest Sector. The virus kills one hundred explorers and colonists before it is noticed. The virus is code-named Alpha-Omega, as it is found to increase bacterial growth that is common to a newly formed planet, but is deadly to higher life forms. 19 ABY * The Serenno Civil War rages between the Secessionist and Imperialist sides of the Dooku family, lead by Amadeus and Nathaniel Serratus I respectively. * The War ends with a Secessionist victory but Serenno fails to secede from the Empire. The Imperialist Dookus are declared criminals for high treason on Serenno while, ironically, the Secessionist Dookus are declared criminals for high treason across the Galaxy. The Empire begins a blockade of the planet. * Nathaniel Serratus Dooku II flees Serenno on a cargo ship to Tatooine. 21 ABY * Aly'sa Khal is born on Hapes. 22 ABY * Markaro Vos is accepted into the Imperial Academy, the youngest to ever be accepted. * Lord Vader approaches Markaro Vos to begin to influence the young Kiffar into joining the Sith. He is amazed at the raw Force potential within Vos. 24 ABY * Markaro Vos graduates from the Imperial Academy, once again the youngest to do so and in the shortest time, and receives a commission as Captain at age 9. * Markaro Vos finally accepts Lord Vader’s offer of training and begins secret lessons as Skywalker’s apprentice. Vader, the Supreme Commander, assigns Vos to a non-existent Star Destroyer to provide a cover story. The faux-ship is recorded as being sent off into the Tempest Sector and beyond to further exploration. * Nathaniel Serratus Dooku II is discovered on Tatooine by Darth Aequitas. Aequitas takes Nathaniel as his apprentice. *The Blockade of Serenno ends with planetary bombardment. Of the 1.7 billion residing on the planet, 312 escape with their lives, among them Amadeus Dooku and his cousin Cadia, sister of Nathaniel Serratus I. 35 ABY * Markaro Vos is knighted by Lord Vader to Darth Marix. His training was kept to ten years to allow him more time to learn, but also to hide his potential from other eyes. * The Imperial Armed Forces are given a make over, created and planned out by Darths Vader and Marix. The rank of Grand Admiral is renamed Fleet Admiral and a new rank is named Grand Admiral which holds complete control over the Navy. Similar changes are made to the Army. 37 ABY * Darth Marix is named the first Grand Admiral under the new ranking system. He begins further changes to mold the Navy into a highly efficient and effective force. His force potential is kept secret from the Emperor and his Lords, and Vos is known as merely an amazing commander, not a Sith. * Darth Levitras is promoted to Fleet Admiral and assumes command of Vader’s Fleet, which is reassigned to be near the MAZ and Vader’s retreat Vjun. * Nathaniel Serratus Dooku II is knighted by Darth Aequitas as Darth Malkior and joins the Military. He is assigned almost immediately to Military Intelligence. 38 ABY * Darth Marix finds Aly’sa Khal on Hapes. He takes her own as a secret apprentice, much like Darth Vader did with him.